Secrets
by Rachel-DI
Summary: My take at Smallville's season five premiere.


_Lois was kicking the door to the cockpit, as the plane continued to fly off its course. _

"_Open the door!!!"_

_Martha started to gasp. _

_"Lois, I'm not feeling well..."_

"_Neither am I..."_

"_I can't... breathe!!" _

"_Wait, Mrs. Kent... The air pressure. We need oxygen..." Lois walked to the cockpit's door and pushed the intercom button. _

"_Open... the door!!"  
She turned to the chairs. Mrs. Kent was lying on the floor._

"_Mrs. Kent!" Lois walked toward her. "Mrs. Kent, wake up, you have to stay awake..."_

_She had collapsed. _

_Lois looked up and saw the oxygen mask door. Gasping, she pulled a knife from the bar, reached up and opened the door. Two oxygen masks dropped out. Lois raised her hand, trying to reach for them, breathing with difficulty. _

_Her fingers were inches away from the masks. _

_She passed out._

Lois felt a shiver through her body. She suddenly felt extremely cold.

Lois opened her eyes, confused, and slowly sat up, looking around. No wonder she was so cold. She was in a place made of ice. Everything, every corner, every wall, only ice.

Then, she suddenly remembered.

The plane.

Mrs. Kent.

Lois saw her lying a few meters away from her. Quickly and shivering, she walked toward there, still confused about where they were and what they were doing there.

"Mrs. Kent?" she called, shaking her a little. "Wake up!"

Mrs. Kent opened her eyes and looked at Lois, as confused as her, also shivering.

"Lois? Where are we? Where's the plane, what---"

"I have no idea. But unless the meeting has changed to some place far, far away on North Pole, I doubt this is an accident. All I remember is that we were on Luthor's plane, and---" She stopped. "The Luthors." she said. "I bet Lionel set this for us, oh, I just---"

"No, Lois, Lionel wouldn't do that---"

"I know he likes to play the nice guy with you, Mrs. Kent, but come on, let's face it---"

"Once, Lionel Luthor's not guilty for this." said a male voice, behind them.

Shaking and with their lips trembling, Lois and Martha turned around. A man with a mischievous smile had walked in. Strangely, he seemed perfectly fine with the cold.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Lois, hesitantly. Mrs. Kent frowned.

"Let's just say I was the pilot of the plane." he said.

"Hey, YOU're the one who let us faint like that and didn't opened the door?" asked Lois, her blood warming up with anger, in spite of the cold.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Martha, who was still frowning.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that..." said the man, smirking. "You see, that wasn't the main plan. But I say, if you can't change the past, change the future."

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Lois.

"What do you want from us?" asked Martha. The man faced her.  
"From you? Only your lives." he answered, coldly. Lois growled.

"Look, sicko, you want our lives? Better give us an explanation before I kick this damn face of yours!"

Seeing that she had walked a few steps forward, Martha held her cold arm.

"Lois..." she said, in a cautious tone of voice.

The man laughed.

"Careful, careful, careful, Miss Lane. Your feisty personality can put you in a lot of trouble." He walked towards some crystals, also made of ice. "Killing both of you is an order from someone above me." The man explained. "Besides, it was your choice to get involved on Clark Kent's life."

Lois frowned and shook her head, exasperated.

"What the hell Smallville has to do with all this??"

"Everything." said Martha. Lois looked at her. She was facing the man. "You were the one investigating Clark, weren't you?" The man smiled. "Milton Fine."

"Mrs. Kent!" screamed Lois.

With a strident noise, his right hand had turned into a blade. That went straight into Martha's throat direction, making her stand against the wall of ice.

"You bastard---" said Lois, starting to run towards them.

"Lois, stand there!" yelled Martha. She looked at Mrs. Kent, scared. She would have to win time. Lois turned to Fine.

"So you're another meteor-freak, aren't you?" she asked, shivering. Fine laughed.

"Ironically, I'm not." he answered. He turned to Mrs. Kent. "You've got to admit, Mrs. Kent, your son is a very interesting object of studying. Not that he's very different from me." He smirked. "We both are not from around here." Martha glanced at Lois, who was frowning. She was too confused, worried and cold to ask questions. Milton Fine caught the confused expression on Lois's face. He smirked. "Oh, so I'll assume, by your stunned face, that Kal-El hasn't told you?"

"His name... is Clark..." said Mrs. Kent, with difficulty. Lois looked from one to another, absolutely out of place. What the hell was all that?

"Wha---"

"Oh, come on, _Miss Lane_!" said Fine, mockingly. "All the times he was there, on the right moment, ready to save the day? All the times he arrived too quickly on determined places? Everytime a crime ocurred he happened to be around? You're gonna tell me you haven't noticed?"

It was extremely cold, but Lois felt something warm running through her veins.

"So you're saying that---"

"Stop messing with her head!" said Mrs. Kent. Fine laughed.

"I'm not messing with her head, I'm telling her the truth! Something that, as I can see, Kal-El haven't done."

"You're bluffing." said Lois, with a confidence she didn't quite feel. Deep down, things strangely seemed to take place. "I don't know who's that Kal-El buddy you're talking about, but Clark Kent is---"

"How many times did he save you or your friends from danger?" asked Fine, loud and a bit maniacally. Lois kept faced him, her thoughts coming and going more quickly than she could stand. "He's not a meteor-freak, if that's what you're thinking. He's not even from Earth."

"Well---wha---whatever! Why are you saying these things?" she asked, her voice a bit high-pitched.

Milton Fine smirked.

"Like I said. You can't mess with the past, mess with the future."

He turned his hand to Lois, smashing her against the ice wall now. Martha fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Mrs. Kent..." panted Lois.

"Too bad Kal-El isn't here to save you two now." he said, mischievously, looking at Lois, who had started to gasp.

"Or maybe I am." said another male voice.

"Clark!" said Lois. He was standing a few meters away from them, looking tired, but irradiating some sort of strenght she had never seen before.

Fine widened his eyes, looking at Clark.

"How did you escaped from the---"

"Get the hell away from her!" said Clark.

Lois took advantage of Fine's distraction and kicked him.

He turned to her, wrathful, raising one arm.

"Lois!!", was the last thing she heard before everything turned into black.

She was very, very cold.

"Lois! Come on, please... wake up!"

She felt two big arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to warm her.

"Please... wake up..."

Lois opened her eyes slowly.

"S-Smallville?" she asked, faintly.

His blue eyes faced her for a second.

"Lois!" He hugged her, with relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, d-don't squeeze me..." she said, putting one shaking hand on her head.

He helped her to stand. Lois looked around.

She suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Hey, where's the f-freaking-blade-man?"

"Not alive anymore." said Clark.

Lois frowned.

"How---"

"No time to explain, we've gotta get out of here---"

"Oh God!" she remembered. "Your mom, Clark---"

"She's okay, Lois." he said.

"Where is she?"

"Home."

Lois faced him as if he was crazy.

"What?"

Clark shook her head.

"There was a crystal here that could take us home. Mom touched it, but before I could do it with you, Fine didn't let us, and then... well... he, uh... died, and we were sent to this place."

Lois shook her head. It was the weirdest day of her life. She looked around. They were in a tiny room, also covered with ice.

"Smallville, I don't mean to be pessimist, but this place don't seem to have a door, an entrance or an exit."

"It doesn't have one." said Clark, hesitantly.

Lois widened her eyes.

"So how are we getting out of here??"

"I..." he started. "Have no clue."

Lois shivered once more and growled at the same time. She started to kick the walls and push them, as if one of them would just crack down.

"What the hell are you doing??" asked Clark, exasperated.

"This... has been... the craziest day.. of my life... and I don't plan... to be trapped.. on a tiny ice fortress... with you." she said, through her kicks.

"Stop! Stop!" Clark grabbed Lois's shoulders and shook her. "We're stuck."

"You know, I kinda noticed!" she replied, stopping to kick.

Clark rolled his eyes and saw a little whole in the ceiling.

He looked down at Lois, hesitating. She was shivering, trying to warm herself, and her lips were starting to get a bit purple, from the cold.

He looked at the ceiling once again.

It was the only way.

"I think I know a way to get us out of here." Lois looked at him. "But you have to promise me you'll never ask anything about it. Anything."

She frowned. "Clark---"

"Promise?" he asked.

Silence.

"Fine," she said. "But what---"

"Close your eyes."

"Why??" Lois asked, suspicious.

"Just do it." he insisted.

She faced him for a moment, then closed her eyes, hesitantly.

Lois felt two warm hands slowly reaching to her waist. She pulled away.

"Hey! What the hell you think you're doing?" she asked, shocked. That was sure the strangest day ever, thought Lois.

"Do you trust me?" Clark asked.

"Smallville, what the hell---" she contested.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Why---"

"Trust me?"

"YES!"

Silence.

"_All the times he was there, on the right moment, ready to save the day..."_

Lois faced him.

Clark faced her too.

She closed her eyes again.

And again, she felt his hands holding her waist. She shivered, but this time, she wasn't so sure it was the cold.

A few minutes passed.

The air had changed. It wasn't so cold anymore, and she felt a strange levity under her feet.

Lois frowned.

"Clark, what---"

"No, don't open your---"

Lois screamed as she flung her arms around Clark's neck tightly.

"... eyes." he completed, following her gaze, looking down.

Lois had been through a lot of weird things since she had arrived to Smallville, but that was certainly on Top 3.

They were floating.

Kilometers and kilometers above the ground.

Flying.

And for the second time that day, she had the feeling her head would explode with so many thoughts that passed by her mind.

Lois looked up at Clark, her heart almost jumping out of her mouth.

He was facing her with an expression he had never used before. Exposed. Sad. Afraid.

"Lois..." he said.

She just looked at him. She didn't even know where to start.

"Okay, this is... the strangest thing I've ever done in my entire life." she said, her voice high-pitched, her arms holding Clark's neck even more.

"We're not gonna fall." he said.

She looked up at him. "How... how do you..."

He just looked at her, without knowing what to say.

They stood in silence for a long time, flying through the cities, the stars enlightening them. Clark started to fly faster, holding Lois more tightly, her arms almost strangling him now. They stood in silence until they landed in front of the Kent farm.

Clark pulled away, looking anywhere but Lois.

"So it is true." she said.

"What's true?" he asked, roughly.

"What that freakin' man said about you, not being from around here."

Lois watched him as Clark widened his eyes.

"That's..." he started, ready to deny it.

"It makes complete sense. All the times you were there on the right time, the right place..." she said, still looking in his eyes. "You being so secretive..."

And all of a sudden, Clark started with a speech, talking fast, trying to justify himself.

"---I'm sorry I never told you before, it's just, it's so much to handle, I didn't want to involve anyone else, I didn't want to hurt anyone else, and I just hope you're not afraid of me---"

"Clark, it's okay---" started Lois.

"---see, that's why I didn't want to tell anyone, I just know they'd all be afraid of me, look at me differently---

"It's OKAY." Lois said. He faced her. She was smiling. "I won't send you to some laboratory or anything."

"Aren't you... mad at me, you know, for... never telling you?"

She thought about it for a second.

"People keep secrets for a reason. Who am I to judge it? Besides, I know you would have told me when you felt ready." Clark was absolutely astonished by her answer. He faced her. "It could take a week, a month, a year, two, three or twenty. But I'd never push you, Smallville."

They faced each other for a long, long time. She was smiling in a way he had never seen her smile before. Beautifully. Amazed.

* * *

"So, let me see if I got it..." Lois was saying. She and Clark were at his loft, talking for almost three hours now. "You're not a meteor-freak. You're an alien, you came from a planet called Krypton, that was destroyed by some guy named Zod, who possessed Lex, and before saving us back there in that fortress of ice, you managed to destroy the Zod guy and get yourself out of the thing you called 'The Phantom Zone', that Lex, who was still possessed by Zod, locked you in. And when you destroyed Zod, automatically, the world forgot everything about the mass confusion that was happening."

Clark laughed a bit. "Yeah, summarizing..."

"So now Lex is Lex again, Lionel's not possessed by your biological father anymore, Chloe is allright and out of danger, your Mom is okay too, and..." She let a sigh slip. Clark nodded.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in such a little time." he said. Lois raised her eyebrows. He could tell she was connecting what she had found out to everything that had happened in the past. She looked at him.

"I should have known a normal person wouldn't have been able to save us so many times like you have." Clark frowned at the word 'normal'. She noticed his expression. "Oh no, don't take this the wrong way, Clark. What you can do is just... great. If anyone else had your powers, I bet they'd use it for their own good. They'd just steal and take advantage of everything and everyone. But not you. You use your abilities to save people, and that's just... wonderful."

He smiled when he met her eyes.

Lois had always admired him. He was a bit naive sometimes, but he had a golden heart. Probably one of the last of that kind. Clark always had something hidden inside him, something she had never been able to figure out what it was. But now that she had found out, Lois couldn't help but admire him even more. It was a lot to take to her, she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was for him, dealing with all that, saving people and keeping the secret from the whole world.

Clark Kent was so much more than Lois ever thought he could be.

"You never get hurt?" she suddenly asked.

"I never get sick." Clark answered. "But the meteor-rocks, they affect me."

"And... you were born with these powers? I mean, you always had them?"

"I lost my powers once." he said. "After you went to Europe to find your sister, remember? After the meteor shower?"

"Yeah." she said. "Just one thing... that meteor shower---"

"---was caused by some aliens from my planet, yeah."

Lois thought about it for a second and then laughed, starting to play with a pencil she had grabbed from his desk.

"That's a sentence I never thought I'd hear."

Clark smiled and kept talking.

"So, I lost my powers and I got shot, and I... uh... sort of died."

Lois dropped the pencil.

"Wait, you WHAT?" Lois looked at him, disbelieving.

"Then my biological father made me return and gave me my powers back. But... there was a price." He paused. "He said the life of someone I love would be taken."

Lois had a weird feeling.

"Your father..." Her voice died.

"Actually, no." Clark sighed. "The day of his election, I... told my secret to Lana. I had to, that's why our relationship never worked. I was never honest with her, and she wanted me to be. Then I told her everything, and... then... after the election party, Lex called her, he had lost, he was shaken, and I don't know, I guess they had a fight or something, because she ran away and he chased her on Route 40. She... she died in a car accident." Lois had a million of questions popping on her head, but she knew she had to let him talk. "I went to Jor-El, I wanted to fix it, and he said that there was one way." Clark sighed. "I went back in time. I saved her. She was allright. But Jor-El had also told me that I could save her, but the universe always find a balance."

Lois nodded. "Then your dad..."

"Ironically, no." He was watching her strangely. Lois understood right on time.

"My... my accident..." she babbled.

"Yeah." Clark said, weakly. "On the first time around, you had came down to announce Dad's victory. That time, you didn't. I ran to your apartment and you were lying on the floor, unconscious, with a toaster beside you, the sink opened and water all over the floor. I grabbed you right before the water reached the toaster." Lois felt a shiver run through her spine. "You could have died too."

"W-wait..." she said, as weakly as him. "You saved me... then your Dad..."

"No, Lois, don't even go there..." he said. "You're not guilty. If there's anyone guilty, it's me. I saved Lana. Then I saved you. Without knowing what would happen. How could I possibly choose one of you all?" His voice trembled a bit.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault, you know it." said Lois. He shrugged, then looked at her.

"Anyway, I just hope you don't... feel different about me now. You know, because of the whole... thing."

Lois shook her head, smirking.

"Hey, if you think I'll stop punching you just because it doesn't hurt, you couldn't be more wrong, Smallville." she said. Clark smiled at her. She was mocking, but he had understood the real meaning behind it. He had the feeling he didn't even have to ask her not to tell anyone about it. Somehow, Clark knew she wouldn't tell anybody, and that she would support him.

"Thanks." he said. "It's... like if someone had took a weight from my shoulders." Lois nodded, understanding. "I'm just... I'm just sorry I put that weight on yours."

"Hey, no stress, Smallville, I can handle it." she assured him. He knew she could. "Now tell me, what other powers do you have, besides migrate to the North with birds?"

"Well," he started, laughing. "I... am really strong, I have super-hearing, I have heat-vision---"

"No need to show up that one."

Clark laughed. "I can run really fast."

Lois leaned her elbows on her shoulders, sitting on the couch. "How fast?"

"I knew you'd ask that." he said, grinning. With a waft of wind, Clark super-speeded off.

"Clark?" called Lois, looking around. In two seconds he super-speeded back in front of her, making her exclaim in surprise.

"Cookie?" he offered, handing her one, smiling. Lois shook her head, staring at the cookie, laughing. She started to ate it, laughing.

"This is incredible."

"My powers?" asked Clark, with a gallant tone of voice. Lois looked at him, raising her eyebrows, smirking.

"I meant the cookie." she joked. Both laughed. "So, another super power I should be aware of?"

Clark thought about it for a moment. "Erm... I don't think you'll like to hear about this one..."

"Bring it on, Smallville, I can take it."

He breathed in deeply before saying "I have X-Ray vision."

Lois nodded. Clark kept going.

"Except for lead, I can see through anything." Lois nodded again. Clark glanced from her face to a little lower place. "I mean... anything."

Lois raised her eyebrows.

"HEY!!" she said out loud, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Don't worry, I haven't tried it yet." said Clark, innocently. Lois smirked.

"Liar." she accused, her arms back to their usual position. Clark smirked too. He glanced to that lower place again for a second, then looked back at her face.

"Oh," he started. "By the way, pink looks very good on you."

Lois smirked even more. She punched him. "You pervert. Well, thanks for letting me know, I'll use lead clothes from now on."

Clark raised his arms, in his own defense. "No need to do that, I can control myself."

"We'll see." She said, grinning, focusing her attention on her cookie.

Clark watched her while she ate, thoughtful.

Lois had taken everything so well. Better than he ever thought she could take.

She really surprised him sometimes. It made him wish he had told her soon.

Lois looked up, meeting his eyes. She didn't say anything, she just smiled. Clark smiled back, feeling something warm and happy pumping in his heart.

Their smile exchanges were interrupted by steps on the stairs. Mrs. Kent entered.

"Filling her in?" she asked, smiling.

Clark nodded, smiling too.

"I just wanted to hand you, Clark..." Mrs. Kent gave him a crystal, made of ice. Strangely, it wasn't melting. Mrs. Kent turned to Lois.

"Are you okay, Lois? I know how much information it is to take." she said.

"Just fine, Mrs. Kent. Suddenly, it all made perfect sense..." answered Lois. "Besides, with a world so troubled like ours, we could use more heroes to bring some hope."

Lois and Clark exchanged another look, smiling. Martha grinned at them both.

"Well, I'll just go. Clark, you decide what to do with this crystal." she said, smiling once again and going down the stairs.

"So this is what brought your mom home." said Lois, after a moment of silence, both staring at the crystal. "Will you destroy it?"

"Not sure..." said Clark. "Maybe I should just... Lois, don't---"

But before he could finish his sentence, with a bad feeling, Clark watched Lois raise her hand, reaching to the crystal.

As soon as she touched it, a bright light involved her.

"LOIS!!" screamed Clark.

* * *

"_So this is what brought your mom home." said Lois, after a moment of silence, both staring at the crystal. "Will you destroy it?"_

"_Not sure..." said Clark. "Maybe I should just... Lois, don't---" _

_But before he could finish his sentence, with a bad feeling, Clark watched Lois raise her hand, reaching to the crystal. _

_As soon as she touched it, a bright light involved her._

"_LOIS!!" screamed Clark. _

A second later, she fell down, with a stuffy noise.

"Lois!" yelled Clark, kneeling down to her. He turned her around, grabbing her face. "Lois, are you allright?" No answer. "Lois?"

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Smallville?" she said, weak.

Clark watched her, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little." she answered, standing up, with his help. They heard Martha coming upstairs.

"Clark! Lois! Is everything allright? What..." she saw Clark holding Lois, who seemed a bit tipsy.

Lois looked around. "Mrs. Kent? What... what the hell are we doing here?"

Martha looked at her, worried. "What do you mean?"

"Last thing I remember was falling asleep on the plane, in our way to that senator's meeting."

Clark felt his stomach fall. He faced his Mom, who glanced at him.

"Lois, are you sure you don't remember anything else?" asked Mrs. Kent. Lois frowned.

"Yeah, why, should I?" she asked. "What happened?"

Martha glanced at Clark again. "Well, nothing much," she started. "We just...were on the plane, and I received a call from the organizers, saying the meeting had been canceled, and we came back home. You sleeped all the way here. Clark even had to carry you up here."

Lois looked at him strangely, with one eyebrow raised. "He had?" Clark forced a smile to her, nodding. "Well, I guess the wine went straight to my head." She looked at Mrs. Kent. "Oh, Mrs. Kent, do you have some Vitamin-C or something? I think I'm getting a cold." She sneezed.

"Yeah, there's orange juice on the fridge, Lois."

"Thanks." she smiled at them both, patted Clark on the chest and left.

Martha turned to Clark.

He was a mix of emotions. Shocked, frustrated, sad, angry. He suddenly understood what had happened.

Her last memories had been erased.

He looked at the crystal.

"Jor-El." he merely said, before super-speeding away with the crystal.

"Clark!" called Martha.

* * *

Ice. Ice all over the place. Even if the cold could affect Clark, he wouldn't feel it.

He was more than angry. Clark looked around.

"Why did you have to erase her memory for???" he demanded to know. Silence. "ANSWER ME! Why the hell did you erase her memory???"

"_It was necessary, my son."_ said Jor-El's voice. Clark threw the crystal on the floor, breaking it, frustrated.

"WHAT FOR? You know as well as I do that she would never tell anybody about me!! I can trust her!!!"

"_Trust is not what this is about, Kal-El."_ said Jor-El.

"Then WHAT is this all about?!"

"_She wasn't meant to know the truth. Not now."_ Clark rolled his eyes. _"Milton Fine was dealing with something bigger than him, something he shouldn't be messing with."_

"I don't understand! She could have known the truth!" insisted Clark. "She took it so well, better... better than anyone else! Can't you just... just bring her memories back—-"

"_I thought you had already learned the lesson, my son. You don't mess with the past, present, or the future."_

"If you can't mess with any of them, then WHY---"

"_You'll understand, Kal-El."_ Jor-El just said.

"Understand WHAT?!"

"_One day, you'll understand."_

Jor-El didn't answer anything else.

The conversation was over.

Clark sighed, looking at the broken crystal at the ice floor.

* * *

It was night.

Clark had taken his upstanding place at the couch again, since Martha had asked Lois to stay with them that night.

He sighed.

It was the second time Lois found out about his powers.

The first one, a guy had erased her memory, as a favor to Clark, except he hadn't asked.

And now, Jor-El had done it, on purpose.

It seemed that, in one way of another, her memories about his powers always seemed to be erased.

Clark just couldn't see how Lois knowing about him would affect his future so much, if she had taken everything so wonderfully.

Well, maybe she wasn't meant to know by now, after all.

Clark rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall.

3 a.m.

He rolled over once again, but he just couldn't sleep.

Everything that had happened was disturbing him. The Phantom Zone, Zod, Brainiac, Lois and him flying...

He stood up. Maybe a warm milk would help.

Clark walked towards the kitchen, and when he entered, he was a bit surprised to see Lois sitting on the table, drinking a warm milk herself.

"What happened to the old and good coffee?" asked Clark. Lois looked up.

"Coffee is good to let people awake. They say warm milk is kinda like a soporific." She smirked. "I hope it works."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting at the table, in front of her.

"Dancing the cha cha, Smallville." she mocked. Clark rolled his eyes. Lois shrugged. "Can't sleep." she finally blurted out, tired. "Nightmare."

Remembering the last time she had woken up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, Clark grinned.

"Let me guess: the one with the guy in the red cape again?"

Lois looked at him strangely.

"Yeah." she answered. Then, she frowned, thoughtfully. "But now we're flying."

Clark frowned too.

They stood in silence for a long time, Clark watching her immersed in her thoughts, him, swimming around his own too.

"Lois?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you found out something about someone, something... completely stunning, different from everything you have ever heard... would that be enough to make you stop hanging out with this person?"

Lois watched him in a way that gave Clark the feeling she could see through him completely.

Then, she grinned.

"Not even if you were from another planet, Smallville." He struggled with the urge to tell her 'Actually, I am'. Lois kept watching him. "I've learned that if people keep secrets, they got to have a reason. Who am I to judge it? Besides..." She pointed to his heart. "I know that, eventually, you will open up and spill out this thing that has been bothering you inside there for so long. It may take a week, a month, a year, two, three or twenty. But stay calm. I'll never push you, Smallville."

Again, that day, he felt that warm and happy sensation on his heart. It was almost the same thing she had said to him, after they had flied, before her memories about it had been erased.

Milton Fine threatened him by kidnapping his mother and Lois. He understood why his mother was a target. And he thought he understood why Lois was another one. She was his friend. Now, after she found out his secret – she might not remember it, but the way she reacted and what she told him, he was starting to change a little bit his conclusion. Maybe Lois wasn't just one of his friends. Maybe she was the best of all them.

They faced each other for a moment.  
"Well, if I drink any more milk I'll start to produce cheese." Clark laughed. She was amazing. "Good night." she finally said, standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, Lois." said Clark. Lois turned to him, smirking.

"You bet."

She smiled again. A bright smile, with a hundred different meanings.

For what it seemed, Clark would have to wait for Lois to find out his secret by herself. Or some unexpected happening that would make him tell her everything by himself.

He turned to the table again, grinning too.

Clark hadn't even drunk the warm milk.

But somehow, their conversation had calmed him down.

Somehow, he was sure he would sleep peacefully now.


End file.
